Candidate-master-list-2008
Master List of Candidates Primary Election 2008 If you are uncertain about the number of the House or Senate district in which you live, click here. This takes you to the official General Assembly web site where you can search by your Zip Code. Then look below to find your county, your House and Senate districts, and your candidates. Notes: 1.The information on the General Assembly’s web site provides the names of incumbents and links to their official web sites in addition to the district numbers. In providing this link, Democracy Rising PA does not intend to advantage or disadvantage any incumbent or challenger. We simply were unable to find an official or unofficial Zip Code search for legislative districts that did not list incumbents. 2.Names are listed in the order that they appear on the official candidate list provided by the Bureau of Commissions, Elections and Legislation, PA Department of State. 3.Candidates highlighted in yellow responded to the questionnaire. The others did not. 4.All 203 House seats are up for election this year. Only half of the 50 Senate seats – those with odd numbers – are up for election this year. County House District Senate District Candidates Adams 91 Dan Moul 193 Will Tallman “ Mike Rishel “ Neil Clifford 33 Richard Alloway “ Bob Curley “ Jim Taylor “ Catherine Cresswell County House District Senate District Candidates Allegheny 16 Donald Despines “ Robert Matzie 19 Jake Wheatley 20 Don Walko 21 Dom Costa “ Brenda Frazier “ Len Bodack 22 Chelsa Wagner 23 Dan Frankel 24 William Anderson “ Joe Preston “ Lucille Prater-Holliday “ Todd Koger 25 Joseph Markosek 27 Daniel Deasy “ Ryan Douglass “ John Paul Jones “ John McLane 28 Mike Turzai 30 Randy Vulakovich 32 Anthony DeLuca “ Joseph O’Connor 33 Jason Davidek “ Frank Dermody 34 Paul Costa 35 Marc Gergely 36 Harry Readshaw 38 Kaleem Jabour “ Bill Kortz “ Daniel Davis 39 David Levdansky 40 John Maher 42 Matt Smith “ Jim Blazeck 44 Mark Mustio “ Ayanna Lee 45 Nick Kotik 46 Jesse White 37 John Pippy “ Amy Schmotzer 43 Jay Costa 45 Sean Logan County House District Senate District Candidates Armstrong 54 Anthony Shea “ John Pallone 55 Joseph Petrarca 60 Jeffrey Pyle 63 Maria Kerle ” Matthew Ellenberger “ Donna Oberlander “ Greg Mortimer “ Gerald Borovick 41 Don White County House District Senate District Candidates Beaver 9 Chris Sainato 10 Bob Morabito “ Jaret Gibbons 14 Dennis Rousseau “ Jim Marshall 15 Vincent Biancucci “ Domenic Leone “ Jim Christiana 16 Donald Despines “ Robert Matzie 46 Jesse White 47 Jeff Harris “ Elder Vogel “ Sean Ramaley “ Jason Petrella County House District Senate District Candidates Bedford 69 Mike Brendle “ Ken Warnick “ Ed Sroka “ John Ferko “ Joe Betta “ Karl Metzgar “ Stephen Smerbeck 78 Dick Hess County House District Senate District Candidates Berks 124 John Schickram “ David Argall “ Bill Mackey 125 Tim Seip “ Gary Hornberger “ James McGovern 126 Dante Santoni 127 Tom Caltagirone 128 Sam Rohrer “ John Woodward 129 Jim Cox 130 Aaron Durso “ David Kessler “ Richard Gokey “ Billy Reed 134 Douglas Reichley 187 Gary Day “ Richard Stine “ John Ritter “ Allen Cerullo 11 Michael O’Pake “ Stephen Fuhs 29 James Rhoades “ Peter Symons County House District Senate District Candidates Blair 79 Richard Geist 80 Jerry Stern 81 Michael Fleck County House District Senate District Candidates Bradford 68 Matthew Baker 110 Tina Pickett 23 Gene Yaw “ Doug McLinko “ Steven Cappelli “ Louis Casimir County House District Senate District Candidates Bucks 18 Gene DiGirolamo “ Harris Martin 29 Bernie O’Neill “ Brad Kirsch “ Benjamin Irey 31 Steve Santarsiero “ Normal Stainthorpe 140 John Galloway 141 Anthony Melio 142 Frank Farry “ Chris King 143 Diane Allison “ Marguerite Quinn 144 Katherine Watson “ Mitchell Meyerson 145 Paul Clymer “ Tom Peterson “ Brian Kline 178 Scott Petri “ Steven Rovner County House District Senate District Candidates Butler 8 Dick Stevenson 10 Bob Morabito “ Jaret Gibbons 11 Brian Ellis “ Dave Wilson 12 Daryl Metcalfe “ Robin Redding 64 Scott Hutchinson 21 Mary Jo White 41 Don White County House District Senate District Candidates Cambria 71 Denny Conahan “ Jim Rigby “ William Stasko “ Thomas Chernisky “ Steve Ettien “ Leonard Britt “ Bryan Barbin “ J. Livingston 72 James Lamont “ Stephen Yesenosky “ Dave Kuhar “ Frank Burns “ David Gehlman “ Nick Molnar “ Jared Lambie “ Chris Voccio 73 Gary Haluska “ Stephen Shuagis 35 Joseph Veranese “ John Wozniak County House District Senate District Candidates Cameron 67 Martin Causer 25 Joseph Scarnati “ Donald Hilliard County House District Senate District Candidates Carbon 122 Keith McCall “ Doyle Heffley 29 James Rhoades “ Peter Symons County House District Senate District Candidates Centre 76 Mike Hanna “ Harold Yost 77 Scott Conklin “ Thomas Martin 171 Joanne Tosi-Vasey “ Tim Wilson “ Kerry Benninghoff 35 Joseph Veranese “ John Wozniak County House District Senate District Candidates Chester 13 Curtis Mason “ Tom Houghton 26 Tim Hennessey “ Fern Kaufman 155 Curt Schroeder 156 Barbara McIlvaine-Smith “ Shannon Royer 158 Chris Ross 160 Steven Barrar 167 Duane Milne “ Carol Palmaccio 168 Thomas Killion “ Ian Thomas County House District Senate District Candidates Clarion 63 Maria Kerle “ Matthew Ellenberger “ Donna Oberlander “ Greg Mortimer “ Gerald Borovick 21 Mary Jo White County House District Senate District Candidates Clearfield 74 Camille George “ Richard Hansel 75 Dan Surra 25 Joseph Scarnati “ Donald Hilliard 35 Joseph Veranese “ John Wozniak 41 Don White County House District Senate District Candidates Clinton 76 Mike Hanna “ Harold Yost 35 Joseph Veranese “ John Wozniak County House District Senate District Candidates Columbia 107 Robert Belfanti 109 David Millard “ Nancy Schott “ David Slavick 117 Karen Boback “ James May “ Russ Bigus 27 John Gordner County House District Senate District Candidates Crawford 5 John Evans “ John Alward 6 Brad Roae “ Kathy Licht “ Lester Lenhart 17 Michele Brooks “ Donald Whiting County House District Senate District Candidates Cumberland 87 Glen Grell “ Christina Loy 88 Matthew Seagrist “ Jeffrey Banzhoff “ Sheryl Delozier “ Mike Hancock “ Ian Hayes “ Lowell Gates “ Margie Stuski “ Bill Cornell 92 Scott Perry 199 Will Gabig “ Greg Scudder 31 Patricia Vance “ Susan Kiskis County House District Senate District Candidates Dauphin 98 David Hickernell “ Daniel Stephenson 103 Ron Buxton “ Karl Singleton 104 Susan Helm “ Patricia Garcia 105 Ron Marsico 106 John Payne “ Phyllis Bennett 15 Alvin Taylor “ Judy Hirsh “ Jeff Piccola 27 John Gordner County House District Senate District Candidates Delaware 159 Thaddeus Kirkland “ Thomas Deitman 160 Stephen Barrar 161 Joseph Hackett “ Brian Lentz 162 Nick Miccarelli “ John De Francisco 163 Kevin Lee “ Nicholas Miccozie “ Robert Cassidy 164 Mario Civera 165 William Adolph “ Tom Quinn 166 Greg Vitali “ Stephen DeMilio 168 Thomas Killion “ Ian Thomas 185 Robert Donatucci “ Kamalah Brown “ Malina Williams 191 Ronald Waters 9 Dominic Pileggi “ John Linder 17 Lisa Paolino “ Daylin Leach “ Lance Rogers County House District Senate District Candidates Elk 75 Dan Surra 25 Joseph Scarnati “ Donald Hilliard County House District Senate District Candidates Erie 1 Patrick Harkins 2 Flo Fabrizio 3 Jason Owen “ John Hornaman “ Joe Pfadt 4 Rick Mitchell “ Curt Sonney 5 John Evans “ John Alward 21 Mary Jo White 49 Cindy Purvis “ Jane Earll County House District Senate District Candidates Fayette 49 Peter Daley “ Barbara Reis “ Randy Barli 50 Bill DeWeese “ Greg Hopkins 51 Tim Mahoney “ Larry Roberts 52 Deberah Kula 58 Ted Harhai 59 Mike Reese “ Robert Helterbran County House District Senate District Candidates Franklin 86 Mark Keller “ Michael Lapp 89 Rob Kauffman 90 Todd Rock 91 Dan Moul 33 Richard Alloway “ Bob Curley “ Jim Taylor “ Catherine Cresswell County House District Senate District Candidates Forest 65 Kathy Rapp “ Kerry Gern 21 Mary Jo White County House District Senate District Candidates Fulton 78 Dick Hess County House District Senate District Candidates Greene 50 Bill DeWeese “ Greg Hopkins County House District Senate District Candidates Huntingdon 78 Dick Hess 81 Michael Fleck County House District Senate District Candidates Indiana 60 Jeffrey Pyle 62 Dave Reed 66 Sam Smith “ Harry Bodenhorn “ Samy Elmasry 41 Don White County House District Senate District Candidates Jefferson 66 Sam Smith “ Harry Bodenhorn “ Samy Elmasry 25 Joseph Scarnati “ Donald Hilliard County House District Senate District Candidates Juniata 82 C. Adam Harris County House District Senate District Candidates Lackawanna 112 Ken Smith 113 Frank Shimkus “ Kevin Murphy 114 Jim Wansacz 115 Paul Dudrich “ Edward Staback County House District Senate District Candidates Lancaster 37 Thomas Creighton 41 Katie True 43 Scott Boyd 96 Mike Sturla 97 John Bear 98 David Hickernell “ Daniel Stephenson 99 Gordon Denlinger 100 Brian Cutler 13 Lloyd Smucker “ Jose Urdaneta “ Paul Thibault “ Steve McDonald “ Bill Neff County House District Senate District Candidates Lawrence 9 Chris Sainato 10 Bob Morabito “ Jaret Gibbons 17 Michele Brooks “ Donald Whiting 47 Jeff Harris “ Elder Vogel “ Sean Ramaley “ Jason Petrella County House District Senate District Candidates Lebanon 101 Mauree Gingrich “ Bruce Kreider “ Russ Diamond 102 Jason Kern “ Rosemarie Swanger County House District Senate District Candidates Lehigh 131 Karen Beyer 132 Mike Welsh “ Jennifer Mann 133 Joseph Brennan 134 Douglas Reichley 135 Steve Samuelson 187 Richard Stein “ John Ritter “ Allen Cerullo 29 James Rhoades “ Peter Symons County House District Senate District Candidates Luzerne 114 Jim Wansacz 116 Todd Eachus 117 Karen Boback “ James May “ Russ Bigus 118 Mike Carroll “ P. J. Best 119 John Yudichak 120 Phyllis Mundy 121 Eddie Pashinski 27 John Gordner County House District Senate District Candidates Lycoming 83 Dorothy White “ Rebecca Burke “ Dave Huffman “ Mark Holt “ Richard Mirabito 84 Garth Everett 23 Gene Yaw “ Doug McLinko “ Steven Cappelli “ Louis Casimir County House District Senate District Candidates McKean 65 Kathy Rapp “ Kerry Gern 67 Martin Causer 25 Joseph Scarnati “ Donald Hilliard County House District Senate District Candidates Mercer 7 Mark Longietti 8 Dick Stevenson 17 Michele Brooks “ Donald Whiting County House District Senate District Candidates Mifflin 81 Michael Fleck 82 C. Adam Harris 171 Joanne Tosi-Vasey “ Tim Wilson County House District Senate District Candidates Montgomery 53 Robert Godshall “ Jack Hansen 61 Kate Harper “ Frank Custer 70 Jay Moyer “ Dwayne Royster 146 Thomas Quigley “ James Prendergast 147 Bob Mensch 148 Mike Gerber “ Matthew Maguire 149 Tim Briggs 150 Mike Vereb “ Kelbin Carolina 151 Todd Stevens “ Rick Taylor 152 Thomas Murt “ Lisa Romaniello 153 Josh Shapiro 154 Lawrence Curry 157 Guy Ciarrocchi “ Paul Drucker 7 Vincent Hughes “ Marc Perry 19 Steve Kantrowitz “ Andrew Dinniman 17 Lisa Paolino “ Daylin Leach “ Lance Rogers County House District Senate District Candidates Monroe 118 Mike Carroll “ P. J. Best 139 Michael Peifer 176 Mario Scavello 189 John Siptroth 189 John Sivick 29 James Rhoades “ Peter Symons County House District Senate District Candidates Montour 107 Robert Belfanti 27 John Gordner County House District Senate District Candidates Northampton 131 Karen Beyer 133 Joseph Brennan 135 Steve Samuelson 136 Robert Freeman “ Ron Shegda 137 Rich Grucela 138 Craig Dally 183 Julie Harhart 29 James Rhoades “ Peter Symons County House District Senate District Candidates Northumberland 107 Robert Belfanti 108 Merle Phillips “ Antonio Michetti County House District Senate District Candidates Perry 86 Mark Keller “ Michael Lapp County House District Senate District Candidates Philadelphia 152 Thomas Murt “ Lisa Romaniello 154 Lawrence Curry 169 Dennis O’Brien 170 Brendan Boyle “ Matt Taubenberger 172 Richard Costello “ John Perzel “ Tim kearney “ John McDermott 173 Michael McGeehan “ Belinda Nelson 174 John Sabatina 175 Michael O’Brien 177 John Taylor “ Harry Enggasser 179 Guy Lewis “ Tony Payton 180 Angel Cruz “ Jonathan Ramos 181 Curtis Thomas “ Lewis Thomas 182 Peggy Banaszek “ Babette Josephs “ Robert Gormley “ Wally Zimolong 184 William Keller “ Christian DiCicco “ Anthony Biondo 185 Robert Donatucci “ Kamalah Brown 186 Kenyatta Johnson “ Harold James “ Dyheim Watson 188 James Roebuck 190 Vanessa Brown “ Rahim Foreman 191 Ronald Waters 192 Louise Bishop 194 Kathy Manderino “ Thomas Roland 195 Frank Oliver “ Walter James Kernaghan III 197 Jewell Williams “ Jones Leodus 198 Rosita Youngblood “ Byron Davis 200 Cherelle Parker 201 John Myers “ Joseph Messa 202 Mark Cohen 203 Dwight Evans 1 John Dougherty “ Lawrence Farnese “ Jack Morley “ Anne Dicker 3 Shirley Kitchen “ Robert Nix 5 John Farley “ Mike Stack 7 Vincent Hughes “ Marc Perry County House District Senate District Candidates Pike 139 Michael Peifer 189 John Siptroth “ John Sivick County House District Senate District Candidates Potter 67 Martin Causer 25 Joseph Scarnati “ Donald Hilliard County House District Senate District Candidates Schuylkill 123 Neal Goodman 124 John Schickram “ David Argall “ Bill Mackey 125 Tim Seip “ Gary Hornberger “ James McGovern 29 James Rhoades “ Peter Symons County House District Senate District Candidates Snyder 82 Michael Fleck 85 Russ Fairchild “ Stephen Connolley 108 Merle Phillips “ Antonio Michetti 27 John Gordner County House District Senate District Candidates Somerset 69 Mike Brendle “ Ken Warnick “ Ed Sroka “ John Ferko “ Joe Betta “ Karl Metzgar “ Stephen Smerbeck 72 James Lamont “ Stephen Yesenosky “ Dave Kuhar “ Frank Burns “ David Gehlman “ Nick Molnar “ Jared Lambie “ Chris Voccio 35 Joseph Veranese “ John Wozniak County House District Senate District Candidates Sullivan 110 Tina Pickett 23 Gene Yaw “ Doug McLinko “ Steven Cappelli “ Louis Casimir County House District Senate District Candidates Susquehanna 110 Tina Pickett 111 Sandra Major 114 Jim Wansacz County House District Senate District Candidates Tioga 68 Matthew Baker 25 Joseph Scarnati “ Donald Hilliard County House District Senate District Candidates Union 85 Russ Fairchild “ Stephen Connolley 23 Gene Yaw “ Doug McLinko “ Steven Cappelli “ Louis Casimir County House District Senate District Candidates Venango 64 Scott Hutchinson 21 Mary Jo White County House District Senate District Candidates Warren 65 Kathy Rapp “ Kerry Gern 21 Mary Jo White County House District Senate District Candidates Washington 39 David Levdansky 46 Jesse White 48 Timothy Solobay 49 Peter Daley “ Barbara Reis “ Randy Barli 50 Bill DeWeese “ Greg Hopkins 37 John Pippy “ Amy Schmotzer County House District Senate District Candidates Wayne 111 Sandra Major 115 Paul Dudrich “ Edward Staback 139 Michael Peifer County House District Senate District Candidates Westmoreland 25 Joseph Markosek 52 Deberah Kula 54 Anothony Shea “ John Pallone 55 Joseph Petrarca “ Tom Green 56 Susanna Lisotto “ James Casorio “ Brian Blasko 57 Tim Kreiger “ Scott Sistek “ Roland Mertz “ John Boyle 58 Ted Harhai 59 Mike Reese “ Robert Helterbran “ Michael O’Barto 39 Bob Regola “ Chris Huffman “ Tony Bompiani 41 Don White County House District Senate District Candidates Wyoming 111 Sandra Major 114 Jim Wansacz 117 Karen Boback “ James May “ Russ Bigus County House District Senate District Candidates York 47 Keith Gillespie 92 Scott Perry 93 Ron Miller 94 Stanley Saylor 95 Eugene DePasquale “ Lon Emenheiser 193 Will Tallman “ Mike Rishel “ Neil Clifford 196 Beverly Mackereth 13 Lloyd Smucker “ Jose Urdaneta “ Paul Thibault “ Steve McDonald “ Bill Neff 15 Alvin Taylor “ Judy Hirsh “ Jeff Piccola 31 Patricia Vance “ Susan Kiskis 33 Richard Alloway “ Bob Curley “ Jim Taylor “ Catherine Cresswell